


tacos heal all wounds

by selfindulgentdndnerd



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Injuries, Sibling Bonding, alyssa name ur characters challenge, deforest siblings, my friends dont give their dnd characters last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfindulgentdndnerd/pseuds/selfindulgentdndnerd
Summary: Rowan patches up Savina’s wounds after she gets in a little bit of a scuffle.(actually, Amaryllis does most of the work, but Rowan is there for moral support.)
Relationships: Rowan Deforest & Savina Deforest
Kudos: 1





	tacos heal all wounds

Savina walked through the front door, slammed it behind her, tossed her bag on the floor, and threw herself face first onto the couch. This was decidedly not normal. Usually, she would gently close the door, hop straight into the kitchen, and start blabbering on about her day while grabbing an afternoon snack. But today was different. See, today, Savina had gotten in a fight, which was also out of the ordinary for her. One of the kids in her grade started yelling insults at her on her walk home, which was fine, she could handle that. But they crossed the line when they went after her friend Lydia, who was walking with her. Lydia normally would have been able to handle herself fine, but after failing her math test just two hours prior, she was already frazzled. Being called a “freak of nature” certainly did not help. 

Savina, being the rational and kind person she is, reacted very calmly to the situation. When their harasser crossed the street, she took one look at the guy, sent Lydia away, and decked him square in the jaw. You know, like any rational person would do. This turned into a full blown fistfight (which she won, thank you very much) that ended with both parties pretty badly scratched up. Not wanting to show any weakness, Savina decided she should simply continue her walk home and handle her injuries by herself when she got there.

Now, instead of bandaging her wounds, she found herself screaming into a decorative throw pillow. Which of course alerted her older brother Rowan, who had arrived home an hour prior. Rowan, just like his sister, is a very rational person. When he found his sister bleeding on the couch, he reacted very calmly. This meant running full speed into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He may or may not have bumped into a few things on the way. Jury’s still out on that. When he got back into the living room, he plopped himself down in front of the couch to face his sister.

“Ok, sit up. Amaryllis will be here in five minutes, but I need to at least get you to stop bleeding on our furniture,” Rowan said.

Savina slowly adjusted herself into a sitting position, not looking Rowan in the eyes. 

“You gonna tell me what went down, or do you just wanted to keep staring at the coffee table?”, Rowan asked while carefully wiping some blood off Savina’s scraped knees.

“It’s a nice coffee table,” she offered in response, just barely flinching at the irritation on her open wounds.

“Suit yourself. As long as you didn’t kill anyone on school property, I could not give less of a shit who you decide needs a good knuckle sandwich. We should get Stacy to teach you how not to completely blow it, though,” he mused while applying a bandage to the left side of her face.

“I didn’t blow it. For your information, I totally smoked that guy, I just happened to get knocked off my balance once or twice. It’s really not fair to sweep someone’s legs out from under them while they’re trying to kick you in the crotch. That feels like cheating-“

Savina was interrupted by the door opening to Amaryllis with her own first aid kit. Amaryllis was known for being able to patch someone up after a scuffle, and luckily for Savina, she lived only a few short minutes away. Rowan gently patted her knee as he stood up to let Amaryllis take his place.

“I’m gonna get you a glass of water and some cookies. Good on you for kicking that dude in the dick. I won’t tell mom, but next time we go to Istus and Ravena’s we totally have to brag about this one,” he said, making his way to the kitchen.

“Hold still. This is going to hurt. You should probably hold on to the pillow,” Amaryllis said in her classic give-no-shits tone. She pulled out a disinfectant and began applying it to Savina’s wounds. It hurt about as badly as Amaryllis had implied, but Savina didn’t care. She had had a long enough day that she honestly couldn’t pay attention to the pain over how tired she felt. The second Amaryllis finished up she was half asleep. 

——————-

“Is she alright?” Rowan asked, holding a cookie out to Amaryllis.

“She’s fine. Change her bandages often. Let me know if you need anything. Teef and I have a study date tonight, so I’ll be going,” she said, taking the cookie and nodding in thanks.

“Thanks Amaryllis. Take a few extra cookies for Teef, I know she loves Savina’s chocolate chip recipe, and these were just made yesterday,” he said while gathering a ziploc container with more of the baked goods.

“Any time. I’m sure Teef will appreciate the cookies, we don’t have much else to convince us to actually study for the chemistry exam tomorrow. Carrera has been so hard on us lately, it’s tough to stay motivated. I really should go if I want to be punctual; thank you again for the cookies,” she replied while making her way out the door.

Rowan brought a glass of water and three cookies into the living room and left them on the coffee table. He covered Savina with a blanket and smiled, glad to have her home safely. Now time to find a good way to explain this to Paloma.

—————————

A few hours later, Savina woke to the soft sounds of The Great British Bake-Off and gentle clanging in the kitchen. It smelled like tacos. She gathered her blanket around her shoulders and shuffled into the kitchen, gently headbutting Rowan to let him know she was awake.

“Mornin, sleepyhead. Mom’s at Istus and Ravena’s house tonight because of some sort of family stuff, so it’s just you and me. I started making tacos about five minutes ago if you wanna help,” Rowan said, dicing onions quickly as he talked.

Savina had already started chopping up tomatoes. The two of them were incredible in the kitchen; they goofed off most times, but they always fell into a rhythm. Savina passed her chopped tomatoes, and Rowan spun around and added them to the pan. It looked almost like a dance, the way they spun around each other, never once doubting their next move. 

“You know, I really am proud of you,” Rowan said, passing Savina a knife. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I know you kicked ass, and I’m sure the guy deserved it.”

“He was making fun of Lydia. I don’t like hearing people call her names, yknow? She’s been through enough. She started crying, and I lost it,” Savina replied, popping the pit out of an avocado. “I don’t like fighting, but she just looked so hurt.”

Rowan paused his chopping for a second. “We’re gonna get Stacy to teach you how to fight properly. You could have broken your hand if you weren’t punching right. I don’t know much about this, but I don’t want you hurting yourself trying to defend your friend.”

Savina turned around and wrapped her arms around Rowan’s waist. “Thanks,” she said, burying her face in his scarf.

“Any time. Now stop being a sap and help me make these tacos,” Rowan replied, patting her hand and then pulling away to finish dicing all the necessary ingredients. It seems they had had enough sentimentality for one day. Now, all they could do was make some bangin’ tacos and fail miserably at trivial pursuit, falling back into rhythm like they always did.


End file.
